Deaths Tender Kiss
by princess-Hoshi324
Summary: Something happens that no one expects, and Tohru finally realizes how much she needs Yuki.But can she save him or is he doomed to sleep for the rest of his life.Finished
1. Waiting

Deaths Tender Kiss

Chapter 1: Waiting

Tohru sat in the waiting room, her blood running hot in her veins, as the tension mounted. They had arrived earlier that morning, pulling into the parking lot as the ambulances speed by into the lot, unloading the injuried Sohmas. The driver had hit the car head on, crushing the exterior, and badly injurying them. Hatori stood talking with the suregon, his brow wrinkled with concern for his family. "They might not make it." the suregon whispered, a sadden look upon his face. Hatoris demeador changed as the suregon explained the condition. Waving the suregon off, Hatori seated himself in the waiting room with Tohru. She turned her head toward the family doctor, worry glimsping through her large brown eyes. "Will they be alright Hatori?" Tohru asked, hesitatly. The doctor looked at her, his burdens of caring for the family weighing heavily on him. " I dont know, Honda-kun."said Hatori, his carefully guarded emotions gently settling on his face.

As the sun rose from the horizon, the suregon walked up to them, his eyes red with exhaustion. Hatori stood, mentally steeling himself for the news. "Hatsuharu is going to make it."stated the suregon, pulling his mask of his face. "And Yuki?" questioned Hatori,the air thick with worry. The suregon sighed heavily, running his fingers through his greying hair. "Hes stable, right now but, we think that hes in a coma, and could be for a very long time."said the suregon, looking Hatori straight in the eye. Hatori let his head drop, his eyes clouded with emotion. Tohrus own eyes watered, as she heard the news. "Is there any hope that he will wake up?"asked Hatori, cauiously. "Not that we can see right now, but, were still running some tests."explained the suregon.

"We better call Ayame."said Hatori, as he and Tohru sat silently in the waiting room. Tohru nodded, stand with Hatori as he slowly walked towards the payphone. "Hello, Ayame, its me, Hatori."said Hatori, slowly." Listen Ayame, Yuki has been in an accident." After giving the distraught Ayame directions to the hospital, they sat down again."Hatori-san, do you think Yuki-kun is going to be okay?"asked Tohru, halting at every word. Hatori looked at her, his mind forming the needed words. "I dont know, Honda-kun, I dont know." Hatori simply stated, looking at the young teen. Tohru let a sad tired sigh escape her lips as they waited for Ayame to come. 


	2. Dreaming of Death

All that reveiwed , thank you so much. I hope that you will keep reading this.

Now, enjoy the chapter

* * *

Deaths Tender Kiss 

Chapter 2: Dreaming of Death

Ayame slowly walked into the hosptial, his hair dripping from the falling from an interrupted shower. Spotting his cousin and Tohru, he slowed his pace even more, holding his breath. "How bad is he?" asked Ayame, standing infront of them, trembling. "Not good." said Hatori, looking up at his distraught cousin, from his chair. Ayame plopped down in a chair, exhaustion taking over his body. Tohru quietly watched the rain fall down the windowpane, her grief making her usual optimism gone from her.

' What if he never wakes up?' thought Tohru, her lower lip quivering, uncontrolably. Ayame sat next to her, his head tlitted back, his golden eyes open. "Ayame-san, what if he never wakes up?"asked Tohru, tears slipping over the rims of her dark brown eyes. Ayame stared at her, his body tensing at her words. " Lets not talk about that, okay, Tohru-kun, lets just not talk about that." said Ayame, though his eyes told of a terrible decision. Tohru nodded, wiping away her fallen tears. "You should try to get some sleep, Honda-kun."said Hatori, running his fingers through his raven hair. Tohru nodded, smiling tiredly.

As darkness eneveloped her, strange images springing into the darkness, disappearing as they came. But one image stayed, haunting her, calling to her in her sleep. Only the outline could be seen, but what she saw made tears brim on the edges of her eyes. Her mother in a hospital bed, hooked up to many machines, helping her breath, the air she had once breathed freely. A sob echoed across the darkness, as the image slowly morphed into Yuki, his own air being forced in and out of his already damaged lungs.  
His beatiful grey eyes were closed, his pale face matching the sheets that eneveloped him; around him stood the entire zodiac,even the cat, tears in their eyes as Ayame reached for the plug that generated the resporator, his pale hand shaking uncontrolably, tears streaming down his cheeks. "No!" Tohru screamed, jolting up in her sleep.

Hatori and Ayame looked at her, quizzical expressions laced with worry etched onto their adult faces. " Whats wrong, Tohru-kun?" asked Ayame, tilting his head to the side.  
Tohru was breathing heavily, her mind racing. ' What did the dream mean? Why did I have that dream?' Tohru thought, as Hatori gave her a cup of water. Taking that cup gratefully, Tohru drank, letting the cool water run down her throat, cooling her internally. " Maybe you should go home."said Hatori, taking the emptied cup. Tohru shook her head, her long brown hair swaying back behind her back. "I dont want to go home." said Tohru, swallowing back the lump forming in her throat. Ayame gently placed his hand on Tohrus shoulder, turning her slightly to look at him. "You might not want to, Tohru-kun, but what do you think Yuki would say to your staying here?" said Ayame, holding her face in his hands. Tears formed in Tohrus eyes, as she stared into Ayames golden orbs, nodding. "Thats a good girl, now, Hatori will take you home, okay."said Ayame, gripping the young girls fragile hands. Tohru shook her head, her tears flying onto the seat. " I dont want to burden you."sobbed Tohru. Ayame shook his head, a sad smile formming on his face. " Its no burden to us, Tohru-kun." said Hatori, his eyes softening slightly.  
Tohru nodded, allowing herself to be lead to Hatoris car.


	3. Tears of Unwanted Grief

Deaths Tender Kiss 

Chapter 3 : Tears of Unwanted Grief

Tohru and Hatori rode in silence, as they made their way to Shigures house._ ' Please Yuki-kun, dont die, please.'_ Tohru silently prayed, her hands trembling. Hatori remained a quiet statue, his only movement were in his hands and eyes. Soon they drove into Shigures driveway, quiet releif spreading throughout the car. Shigure stood on the pouch, Kyo standing next to him, worried expressions chirstening their faces. Hatori opened the door for Tohru, as Shigure and Kyo silently watched. Muttering a silent thanks to Hatori, Tohru walked to the pouch, her feet heavy from exhaustion. Kyo helped her up the stairs, grabbing her arm gently. "Hey, is everyone okay?"asked Kyo, as he seated Tohru inside. Hatori shook his head, lowering his gaze to the floor. "Yukis in a coma, but Harus fine."said Hatori, seating himself onthe pouch.

"So what happened exactly?"asked Shigure, as he carried tea out to them. Hatori took the cup, sipping its hot contents."Were not sure yet." explained Hatori, tiredly rubbing his eyes. Tohru sat on the pouch, blankly staring at the sky, her mind as empty as the clear blue abyss. The only coherant thought was of Yuki. Kyo stared at Tohru, his eyes focusing on her slight form. " Im going to bed, now, okay." said Tohru, standing to her feet. Slipping her shoes off, she quietly opened the door, soundlessly walking through. Hatori, Shigure, and Kyo watched her go, their eyes lingering on the slidding door. "Whats wrong with her?"asked Shigure, now focusing his eyes on his friend. Hatori sighed, leaning his head heavily against the post. "Shes just worried." said Hatori, recounting her sudden jolt at the hospital. Shigure nodded, his dark brown eyes,thoughtful.

Tohru slipped into her pajamas, welcoming theyre comforting warmth. Slipping under the covers, she fell asleep almost instantly, her head falling gently onto a pillow. Deep sleep eluded her, as she fought the recurring dream, though it had the affect of a nightmare. She watched Ayame pull the plug thousands of times over and over again, pain and grief in his ever cheerful golden eyes. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at Yukis peaceful face, his skin untouched by the sunlight. Her heart wenched from her chest as she suffered to stare into the younger Sohmas faces, their sad tearful expressions. She felt Harus pain as she watched, his tears fall, like drops of rain, onto Yukis still face. She felt the agony as he held onto his dead friend,love, and cousin, as the monitors beeping in one straight line. She saw Kisa and Hiro, holding onto each other, sobbing, as Ayame slowly walked away from his younger brother into the arms of his family and friends. She felt the heartache of Kyo, the one person who seemed to hate the rat, was sobbing into Kaguras arms, her tears mingling with his. Momiji stood silently, sobbing into Hatoris chest, trying to speak. She witness Akito, silently placing a kiss on Yukis virgin lips.

A soft cry of anguish escape Tohrus lips, echoing to the men sitting outside on the pouch, their faces sad. Kyo, Shigure, and Hatori ran up the stairs, into Tohrus room, her tears falling onto her pillow,her still sleeping form allowing the tears to finally fall.


	4. Waking To An Empty Heart

Deaths Tender Kiss 

Chapter 4 : Waking To An Empty Heart

Hatori, Shigure and Kyo stood over her bed, worried expressions mounted on their faces. Gently shaking Tohru, Hatori sat on her bed. " Honda-kun, Honda-kun wake up!" Hatori said ,forcefully. Tohru woke with a start, a scream pericing the room. Tears fell over the rims of her eyes, as she screamed, her eyes unfocused, still eneveloped in sleep. " Honda-kun, its me, Hatori."said Hatori, as Tohru's eyes came into focus. Her tears ran down her cheeks, her breathe heavy from the nightmarish dream. Shaking uncontrolably, Tohru took a slow deep breath, trying to calm her jumpy nerves. Hatori slowly released her, as she calmed, her dark iris enlarged out of fright. "Whats wrong?"asked Hatori, placing his hands at his sides.

Tohru gently touched her head, her hands shaking. "It was just a dream, nothing more, Hatori-san." said Tohru, plastering a bright smile on her face. Hatori looked at Shigure, who shrugged. "Then why were you screaming ?"asked Kyo, standing in the corner, slumpped against the walls. Tohru's smile waned, tears slowly forming in the corners of her eyes. " I was screaming ?" asked Tohru, placing her hands in her lap. Kyo let out an agravated sigh, as he took a few steps toward her bed. " Yay, you were screaming and crying, did you know that ?" Kyo asked, sarcasticly.

Fear began to mount in Tohrus stomach, as Kyo said those word, her hand trembling. 'It shouldn't be like this,' Tohru thought, tears once again welleding up into her eyes,'they should know of these dreams.' Tohru allowed her tears to fall, her eyes becoming pools of melted chocolate. " I been having these dream," sobbed Tohru, holding herself as if she felt small, " it was about, Yuki and you guys, it was so sa..sa..sad." Hatori looked at her, his eyes softening. "Is that all."said Shigure, a small smile forming on his lips. Tohru nodded, trying desperately to hold back her sobs.

" It was just a dream, Honda-kun." said Hatori, patting her on her head. Tohru looked up at him, her tears subsiding. " Dreams are just suppressed thoughts, that our minds allow us to see." said Shigure, his smile widening. "Are you sure ?" asked Tohru, wiping her tears. Hatori nodded his head, a tiny smile forming on his lips "Now go back to sleep, okay, were going to see Haru later today." said Shigure, as Tohru leaned back onto her pillow, her eye lids heavy. Tohru nodded, a faint smile crossing her face, before her eyes closed and darkness once again, eneveloped her.


	5. Holding Onto Hope

Death's Tender Kiss 

Chapter 5 : Holding Onto Hope

Tohru, Shigure, Hatori, and Kyo rode to the hospital, a comfortable silence surrounding them, their thoughts occuping them. A quiet understanding helping them bear the tension that consistly mounted in the car. Soon they rode into the parking lot, the soft 'click' of the seatbelts was heard as the owners unbuckled themselves from their confides. Everyone slowly exited the car, nervousness to face the injuried mounting to the level of insanity.

Ayame waited for them at the entrance, a small sad smile etched onto his face. " Hello, Aaya." said Shigure, his usual spirit dampened considerably. Ayame remained silent, nodding his head in response. "How's Haru ?"asked Hatori, as they all filed into the sterile hospital. " Alright, but, he keeps asking if Yuki is alright."said Ayame, his eyes saddening greatly. Hatori nodded, his eye slowly scanning his surroundings. " What was the answer ?"asked Hatori, his eyes sharping, his gaze staring Ayame down. Ayame shivered, casting his eyes toward Shigure." I told him the truth."said Ayame, taking a sideglance at Tohru.

Hatori looked at Ayame, his eyes softening. " I understand, but we need to keep him from worrying." said Hatori, as they walked steadily toward Haru's hostipal room. Haru silently sat in his room, his hospital gown fanning out around him. " Hey." said Haru, a sweet,small, melancholy smile placed on his bruised face. His wrist was bound with gauze and a splint, his neck bound in a neckbrace, scratchs and bruises cast about his body. Tohru and Kyo silently entered, their steps in tow.

"Hey, Haru, how you doing." said Kyo, sit at the edge of his cousin's bed. Tohru stood, silently wringing her slender hands, to keep them from trembling. " I could be better, but, I guess this is the best to be hoped for, right?" said Haru, leanning against his fat pillow. "Yeah, guess it is."said Shigure, a smile spreading across his face. Haru looked at Tohru, his dark grey eyes softening. " Hey, Tohru, did you see Yuki yet?" asked Haru, making eye contact. Tohru shook her head, a faint smile appearing on her pale face."No, but how does he look ?" asked Tohru, taking a step toward him. Haru's eyes darkened, his head tilting to his shoulder. " He looks like he's sleeping, though, he is still as stone."said Haru, motioning for her to come closer.

Tohru's heart caught in her throat, as she her the last comment. " Is he attached to a respirator ?"asked Tohru, clutching the bed rail. Haru looked at her questioningly, nodding his head. A small gasp escaped Tohru's throat, her hands shaking visibly. " Tohru-kun, are you okay?" asked Ayame, moving to her side. Tohru shook her head, slowly letting go of the rail, as Ayame placed his hand carefully around her waist. " I feel a little strange." said Tohru, as Ayame slowly lead her to the door. " Do you want to sit down ?" asked Ayame, as he stopped near the door. Tohru slowly nodded, placing her trembling hand on the wall, as they walked to the lobby.

" Are you sure your alright?"asked Ayame, gently setting her down on a hospital chair. Tohru placed a smile onto her face, as she turned her head to look at him. "Yes, I just felt a little dizzy, that's all." smiled Tohru, clutching her hands in her lap. _' I'll hold on to my hope for a little awhile longer.' _thought Tohru, as Ayame walked back into Haru's room. _'Just a little longer.'_


	6. Placing A Prayer On My Lips

Death's Tender Kiss

Chapter 6: Placing A Prayer On My Lips

Tohru sat quietly in the chair, her large brown eyes, searching intently for a formilar face. Kyo came up behind her, seating himself on the seat beside her. " Hey," said Kyo startling the young girl," do you want something to drink?" Tohru shook her head, her face pale. Kyo let himself relaxe, leanning against the armrest. " They're asking Haru what happened, do you want to find out ?"asked Kyo, looking at Tohru's back. Tohru nodded, standing to her feet. They slowly walked to Haru's room, their steps clicking loudly on the hard hospital floor.

Haru sat up in his bed, a cola on his tray, his arm stretched outward. " We knew you would come back." said Haru, using his other hand to brush back his multi-colored hair. Tohru nodded, her eyes falling on the tray to avoid his eyes. " Are you ready for the story?"asked Haru, his voice almost sounding normal. Tohru nodded, sitting on the available chair. Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame leaned against the walls, their face upturned, Kyo sat on his bed, waiting.

Haru took a deep breath, leaning back against the pillows. " Yuki was upset about something that, so we talked about it while walked to the park, then it began getting dark so he called a friend of his to pick us up, as we were driving home, a car swerved into the one we were in, crashing to front end of the car, Yuki was sitting in the front passenger seat, he and his friend were hit headon." explained Haru, concluding the story.

Tohru looked at Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame, as she quietly sat in her chair. 'Is there any hope left, for Yuki?' Thought Tohru, silent tears falling down her cheeks. Standing to leave, Tohru, slowly looked behind herself,at the distraught family. " My I go see him ?"asked Tohru, allowing her tears to fall. Hatori looked up, his face emotionless as the moon, and nodded his head. Ayame lead her to his brother's room, a few doors from Haru's. Tohru looked at her friend, the bandages on his face, hands and arms obstructing his face from full veiw. His neck was in a neckbrace, his back was in a brace also, he was hooked up to a respirator, and a moniter.

Tohru quietly walked into the room, her feet slowly approaching the bed, her tears subsided. " Hey, Yuki." said Tohru, stopping at the foot of his bed. She tried to hold back her tears, but, the pain of seeing him like this was unbearable. Her tears slid down her smoothe cheeks like water, as she walked toward his arm, falling at his side.  
" I can't take it Yuki-kun," said Tohru, her voice muffled by the sheets that she buried her head into," I need you, I need you, Yuki-kun."

Ayame silently watched, his hands shaking. ' He might not survive the night.' Thought Ayame, tears falling from his golden eyes. Quickly walking back to Haru's room, Ayame just sat there, tears streaming down his face.

Shigure and Hatori, looked at their friend, sadness possessing their own eyes. " It aleast he won't be in pain, Ayame." said Hatori, sitting next to his friend. Ayame shook his head. " No, but she will be." said Ayame, wiping his tears with his long belled sleeve. Shigure nodded, pulling Ayame into an embrace. " You don't have to listen to him, Aaya, you can make the decision, besides it's still to early for that." said Shigure, slowly rocking his friend in his arms.  
Ayame hugged his cousin, his tears returning to his eyes. " Thanks Gure-san." Ayame whispered, burying his head into Shigure's chest.

Tohru cried to herself on Yuki's hospital bed, her tears dampening the surrounding area."Please, wake up, Yuki-kun, I need you, we all need you." Tohru silently prayed, resting her heavy head on Yuki's chest, watching him breath, watching him inhale and exhale, all the while tears falling from her eyes. 


	7. Recongnition Of The Soul

Thank you all for reveiwing the story, but I must warn you the 8th Chapter is the last.

But there will be a sequel to this story, thank you.

* * *

Death's Tender Kiss

Chapter 7 : Recongnition Of The Soul

Kyo sat quietly on Haru's bed, his eyes cast toward the ceiling. " Kyo, are you alright?" asked Haru, tilting his head toward the left. Kyo looked at Haru, blinking his eyes. " I'm fine!" Kyo said, forcefully. A single tear slid silently down his cheek, as he looked at Haru. " Your tear says otherwise." stated Haru, in his usual monotone. Kyo quickly crashed the tear, but, others began to fall, and once they began they couldn't stop. Sobs broke through Kyo's tough guy act, as he hunched over, his head bent. " I understand." said Haru, stretching his arm to his cousin. Kyo lunged for Haru, welcoming the hug of comfort. " What will happen, Haru?" asked Kyo, burying his head into his cousin's chest. "I don't know, Kyo," said Haru, stroking his head, comfortingly,"I don't know."

Hatori scanned the room, his eyes picking out the family members. " Where's Honda-kun?" asked Hatori, his eyes searching for the young girl. Shigure looked toward his friend, his brown eyes tired. " Isn't she in Yuki's room ?" said Shigure, questioningly. Ayame nodded into Shigure's chest, his eyes hidden from veiw. Hatori looked over at Haru, who held the sleeping cat of the zodiac in his arm. " I'll watch him." said Haru, settling Kyo against his chest. Kyo's tears had subsided, but the traces still remained, the stained cheeks still slightly wet with salt.

Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame all walked slowly down the hall to Yuki's room, their hearts jumping in their chests. Appoarching the door, they quietly peeked their heads into the room. Tohru slept soundly on Yuki's chest, her tears and sobs quieted by his nearness. The trio stepped into the room quietly, tiptoeing to the bed. Shigure picked up the extra blanket, laying it carefully across the two teens. " We can't make that decision, not yet, we all need more time." whispered Ayame, tucking the edges of the blanket around the sleeping girl. " It will break her heart." said Shigure, standing upright. Hatori ran his fingers through his dark hair, his mind plagued with decisions.

" Not if she didn't know who Yuki was." said Hatori, plainly. Ayame shook his head, a sad and helpless smile crossed his face. " I think she would still remember him, even if you did suppress her memory of him." said Ayame, slowly walking out of the room.

Tohru lay on the Yuki's chest, her eyes open wide, terror and horror written across her large brown eyes. ' Please Yuki-kun, wake up!' thought Tohru, as her hands clenched into fist on his hardened chest, pinchng his skin. A slight intake of breath, caught Tohru's ears , as she saw Yuki's eyes twitch. A gasp escaped her own, as Yuki moved his arm, to rest around her. " Hatori-san, Shigure-san, Ayame-san!" Tohru yelled, her face brightening with a smile.

Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure walked down the hall, their paces turning into sprints. Running into the room, three looked around, franticly. "What's wrong, Honda-kun?" asked Hatori, calming himself. Tears sild down Tohru's cheeks, but, she smiled. "He's...he's waking up." said Tohru, as the three approached the bed.

Yuki shifted, his arm retreating to the source of warm at his side. 'Someone is pinching me.' thought Yuki, his head resting on a slightly hard pillow. " Yuki, wake up." came his older brother's annoying voice. " Twenty more minutes." said Yuki, groggily. Something warm caressed his cold cheek, it's long narrow touch pulling for him to wake up. " Ten more minutes ?" asked Yuki sleepily. " I'm sorry, Yuki-kun, but, you need to wake up." came Tohru's sweet voice, over the fog of his mind.

Yuki turned, a sharp pain racing through his back. A slight groan came from Yuki, as the pain sudsided, allowing him to relaxe back into the pillows.


	8. A Life To Live

Okay, I lied. Chapter 9 is the last chapter of the first part. Ookie dokie, pokie '-'

* * *

Death's Tender Kiss

Chapter 8 : A Life To Live

" Yuki-kun, please, turn around." said Tohru, gently turning the teen. Yuki opened his storm grey eyes, looking into Tohru's large brown ones, a smile spreading across his pale sweet face. " Hello, Honda-san." greeted Yuki, moving his arm to cover his eyes. Tohru greeted him with a sweet smile, tears pouring from her eyes, as she collasped onto Yuki's chest, sobs to racking her slender body. " Yuki, Yuki." Tohur whispered, clinging to him, as though he were her life force.

Yuki looked down at her, stunned. " Honda-san, what's wrong?" asked Yuki, his arms encircling her in a strong embrace. Tohru shook her head into his chest, her grip tightening. Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame slowly backed out of the room, smiles plastered onto their faces. Calmly walking into Haru's room, they gently woke Kyo and Haru." What's going on?" asked Kyo, lefting his head from Haru's chest. " Yuki woke up." said Hatori, his eyes smiling. The teens looked at each other, surprise written plainly across their young faces.

All five of them, silently ran to Yuki's room, carefull not to wake the other patients. Quietly peeking into Yuki's room, a sigh escaped Ayame's lips, as they looked at the young couple. Tohru lay against Yuki's chest, her hands gripping one of his own, while Yuki stroked her hair, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl. "Hey." said Haru, slightly limping into the room. Tohru bolted up, nearly falling of the bed, but Yuki gripped her hand tightly. " Hey, Haru."said Yuki, pulling Tohru to sit next ot him. A small smile slipped onto Haru's face, as he sat at the foot of the bed. Kyo stood in the doorway, shifting uneasily. " Come on,Kyo, Yuki doesn't bite." said Haru, motioning Kyo to sit next to him. Kyo looked at Yuki, nervousness slipping into his eye. Yuki nodded his head slightly, receptive to the cat.

Ayame and Shigure watched, curiosity sparking in their eyes, as they watched the teens. " Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" asked Shigure, as he looked into his friends eyes. Ayame nodded, a bright smile spreading across his face. " Come on, Haa-san, let's leave the children on their own." said Ayame, as he and Shigure grabbed hold of Hatori's both of his arms. Hatori quietly followed them, his head turned to look at the teens, that sat in the room.


	9. Memories

Death's Tender Kiss

Chapter 9: Memories

Yuki and Haru stood next to the bridge, their hair blowing in the oncoming wind. It had been three months since the accident and this was their first visit back to the site.

" It's seems like yesterday, huh, Yuki." said Haru , looking at his cousin, his brown eyes, emotionless. Yuki nodded, pushing his jagged grey hair from his face. " Yeah, it does, doesn't it." answered Yuki, allowing his grey eyes to wander around the surrounding area. Tohru and Kyo stood alittle ways off, watching the two, their minds replaying the tragedy. Yuki looked back at them, a small smile, slowly, spreading across his pale face.

Tohru returned the smile, waving her hand in the air at them. Haru smiled as he saw this, nudging his cousin toward the onigiri. " Hey." said Yuki, as Haru began to push him toward them. " C'mon, Yuki, I know that you like her, so go to her." said Haru, as they approached them. Kyo said a silent hello, and began to mutter to himself about a certain Yankee, asking him out on a date. Haru laughed, grabbing his cousin , and pulling him to the waiting car. " Time to pick out an outfit for our little Kyo." joked Haru, as he and Kyo approached the car.

Tohru stood next to Yuki, looking out over the bridge, at the crystal clear water, her dark brown eyes scanning love interest. " It's kinda unnerving, huh?" asked Yuki, as he looked into her eyes. Tohru shook her head, her smile waning. " No, not really, Yuki-kun, it's just the way it feels for you, since you've been through so much here." explained Tohru, leaning carefully over the railing of the bridge. Yuki looked at the girl, his heart jumping into his throat. " Thank you, Honda-san, for taking care of them." said Yuki, his hand open. Tohru intertwined her fragile fingers with Yuki's, smiling. " I didn't do anything." said Tohru, her heart racing. Yuki, gently, pulled her chin to look at him, brushing her hair back gently. " Yes, you did." Yuki whispered, his lips gently brushing her's.

Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure looked at the young teens, smiles crossing their faces. " Well, what did we tell you, Haa-san." said Shigure, slapping Ayame's back. " Fine, fine, you win, but this is the last time we drag Haru and Kyo into this, deal." said Hatori, handing over the fifty yen he owed. Shigure and Ayame took the money with glee, smiling devilishly.

Yuki and Tohru pulled away from the kiss, breathless. " I'm sorry." Yuki whispered, turning away. Tohru quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him into a passionate kiss.Yuki pulled away, surprised, gently touching his pale lips. " I love you, Yuki Sohma, I really, really, love you." said Tohru, tear collecting at the rims of her eyes. Yuki pulled her into his arms, his entire body trembling. Tohru buried her head in his chest, afraid he would disappear, and this would all be a dream.

Haru, Kyo, Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame stared at the scene, their bodies frozen in place. " Did she just say what I thought what she said?" asked Shigrue, his face showing panic. Hatori sauntered over to him, holding out his hand to his cousin. " Shigure, my money." said Hatori, a sly smile crawling across his face. Shigure handed over the money, his eyes downcast.

" I love you, too." said Yuki, holding Tohru tightly. Tohru slowly lifted her head, tears falling down her flushed cheeks. Yuki gently kissed away every tear, until all her tears had disappeared, leaving Tohru, blushing. A smile spread across Yuki's face, as he looked down at Tohru's face, her brown eyes, large.

Fin

* * *

Thank all my reveiwers, please read the sequel when I get it up. It's still about Yuki and Tohru, so please. '-' 


End file.
